


explosive

by missmaier



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, flangst is superior, post broken toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaier/pseuds/missmaier
Summary: after the explosion, Clementine washes up on the beach alone.





	explosive

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is my first clouis work so be nice to me pls jlkshlkjs
> 
> this is assuming you romanced louis and saved violet, enjoy!

Clementine dragged herself onto the beach, coughing water out of her lungs and spitting sand out of her mouth. Her head was pounding and she was freezing, the water soaking her to the bone. More startling, she was alone.

“AJ?” She called out, pushing herself to her feet and stumbling down the beach. “AJ! Louis? Violet?”

A nearby cough caught her attention, and she whipped her head around to see James pulling himself and AJ onto the sand. “Oh, thank God,” Clementine breathed, hugging AJ before he knew what was going on. He hugged Clementine back, his arms tight around her chest. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Clementine pulled away from AJ, giving him a once-over.

AJ shook his head, and Clementine turned to James. “Have you seen anyone else?”

James wiped water from his jaw, shaking his head. “No. I lost sight of everyone other than AJ after the explosion.”

“Clem!”

A nearby voice caught her attention, and she saw Violet struggling to carry an unconscious Minnie in the water. Clementine ran into the water, helping Violet pull her to the shore. Even after she’d betrayed them, Clementine didn’t want her to die. “I saw Aasim with Louis,” Violet said before Clementine could ask, and she pointed down the shore.

Aasim was standing up, helping a drenched and disoriented Louis to his feet. Before she could stop herself, Clementine ran at them, throwing her arms around Louis’ neck and nearly knocking him over. “Oh my God… thank God you’re okay…” She sighed into his cold, drenched skin, and he wrapped his arms around her middle. He couldn’t respond, but the message was clear.  _ I’m glad you’re safe. _

Clementine pulled away, wiping the blood from his lips and pressing a short, chaste kiss there. “I’m sorry…” she murmured, kissing him again. “I’m sorry.”

Louis shook his head, gently pulling her hand away from his face and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She collapsed into his chest, a tear slipping down her cheek.

They held each other like that for what felt like hours, the real world slipping away for just a few, short moments.

 


End file.
